


Hellfire

by KristoFreaKshow



Category: Demashitaa! Powerpuff Girls Z
Genre: Angst and Feels, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst and Porn, Angst and Romance, Angst and Tragedy, Angst with a Happy Ending, Canon Trans Character, Comfort Sex, Comfort/Angst, Emotional Baggage, Emotional Hurt, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Emotional Manipulation, Emotional Porn, Emotional Sex, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, F/M, Family Angst, Family Drama, Family Feels, Family Issues, Fluff and Angst, Heavy Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Trans Male Character, Unresolved Emotional Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-03
Updated: 2020-04-03
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:07:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23458333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KristoFreaKshow/pseuds/KristoFreaKshow
Summary: HIM finds his infatuation from a past life once again, and refuses to let go.  Tearing her from her family by all means possible.
Relationships: Bubbles Utonium/Buttercup Utonium, Buttercup Utonium & Original Character(s), HIM (PPG)/Original Character(s)
Kudos: 5





	Hellfire

Where did we go wrong with you?!

Why do you have to be so lame all the time?!

Why can’t I have a cool big sister?!

“You wanted someone strong; you wanted someone who wouldn’t crack. You thought you were making me tough by breaking me down. You told yourself it was the only way, because I wasn’t the boy you wanted. No. I was a girl, your first born. I was delicate, young, and very impressionable. I grew numb to the pain I became accustomed to. You succeeded. You made me into someone the world couldn’t shatter. Because you can’t break something that’s already in pieces.”  
-Dangerous Love by Tiani Rodriquez.

Bella Matsubara, 23, feminine, beautiful, and emotionally isolated. The black sheep of her family had moved out, and away from them. As soon as she turned 18: she moved into a mansion way in the city near her college. She got it for an oddly cheap price, not knowing what, or rather ‘who’ was in her basement sleeping. She worked in performing, but in her spare time; due to a lack or nonexistent love from her family, she always dreamed of having a man to hold onto who’d love her no matter what. A certain someone did. And she’d meet him today. Bam. A ray of odd black lightning struck the mansion. A strange feeling overcame her, a newfound confidence and despair for her family overtook her. As well as the sadness in her soul driving her near mad. Suddenly there was a bang in the basement.  
“That hurt!”  
She heard a man whine.  
“Who’s there?”  
She asked cautiously stepping down the stairs into the dark basement. Lantern in hand.

ΗIΜ’⟆ ♇ѲƔ  
I felt my heart radically beating in my chest. Could it possibly be? My sweet Atsuko has returned to me in this life, I’d know her sweet, warm sound anywhere. "Oh you poor thing!"  
Bella said worried. She tried to peel one of the seals off when suddenly her finger lit on fire. She yelped in pain.  
"Are you ok darling? Here put your hand inside quick."  
He grunted a bit pushing the lid up just enough for her to fit her hand through, once she did. He took her burnt finger into his mouth, putting out the fire as he took in the scent and taste of her soft warm hand.  
'It must be her...'  
He released her as she took her hand back, a small blush on her cheeks, as she looked at her hand.  
"Go to the science lab not far from here, they should have some chemical with white light force that can release me!"  
He told her.  
"Ok... wait, how do you know that?"  
She tilted her head in confusion. He could see a glimpse of her and felt his heart race in his chest.  
"I'll explain later doll face. Can you just do this for me? I'll make it worth your while sweetheart."~  
He teased eyeing her through the slant in the chest.   
"Ok, I'll do it. I'll be back as soon as I have something to get you out."


End file.
